Pesta Dansa
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Setelah Ujian yang menegangkan, apa yang terjadi pada Kepala Sekolah hingga memutuskan membuat Pesta Dansa. Pesta Dansa tersebut cukup membuat Karma dan Asano memperebutkan seorang gadis biru misterius, akankah sang gadis memberitahukan siapa dirinya ?.. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, saya author baru
**PESTA DANSA KUNUGIGAOKA**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YUUSEI MATSUI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: TYPO, SHOUNEN- AI, BL, CINDERELLA!AU, NEWBIE**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghadapi Ujian Akhir yang menegangkan terutama pertarungan antara 2 ace kelas A dan E, Asano dan Karma. Ntah, apa yang dipikirkan Kepala Sekolah Kunugigaoka sekarang setelah hal yang menegangan kemarin, hingga ide pesta dansa terlintas di otak jenius miliknya.

" Pesta dansa ? kurasa pestanya akan membosankan karena cecunguk kelas E itu ikut pesta" seru Ketua OSIS, Asano Gakushuu melayangka protes pada kepala sekolah/ ayahnya sendiri.

" Tidak, Asano- kun, inilah ujian baru untukmu dan kelas E. nah, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan hati gadis ntah dari kelas A hingga D termasuk E" seru Gakuhou

" kurasa aku akan bunuh diri atau membunuhmu, jika seandainya aku mendapatkan gadis dari kelas E"

" kita lihat saja nanti, Asano- kun"

.

.

 **Dikelas E, Bukit Kunugigaoka**

" Hei, kudengar sekolah kita akan mengadakan pesta dansa lusa.. apa kalian sudah menyiapkan pasangan dansa kalian ?" tanya Sugino

" belum, pesta dansa terlihat bagus.. ah, aku teringat cerita Cinderella, bagaimana denganmu, Nagisa- kun" seru Kayano. Nagisa terdiam.

" ah.. gomen ne, Kayano- chan, aku sepertinya tidak bisa ikut pesta, soalnya Ibuku sedang sakit" seru Nagisa

" ah, kalau begitu sayang sekali, tapi... aku ingin berdansa dengan Kanzaki- san" sahut Sugino

" kalau begitu kau harus berebut dengan sekretaris OSIS yang mengincar Kanzaki- san juga" seru Nakamura tiba- tiba

" TIDAK, hanya aku yang akan mendapatkan hati Kanzaki- san" sahut Sugino

" ano, Sugino- kun, jika kau ingin berdansa denganku juga tidak apa- apa kok" seru Kanzaki- san

" ASYIKKK" Sugino langsung lari dengan bahagia keluar kelas, diikuti gelengan teman- temannya

" nurufufufu... Koro- sensei senang melihat kalian bisa bahagia setelah ketegangan, baiklah, Koro- sensei sang ikemen luar biasa akan membantu kalian menyusun gaun dansa" seru Koro- sensei sambil menunjukkan warna merahmuda pada wajahnya.

" kurasa lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur gaun kami, Koro- sensei... SERANG!" pimpin Kataoka

" a- ano, Chiba- kun lalu akan berdansa dengan siapa ?" tanya Rinka

" hm... mungkin denganmu saja, tapi apa kau sudah punya pasangan dansa besok malam ?" tanya balik Chiba

" belum.. mohon bantuannya, Chiba- kun" seru Rinka

.

.

.

 **Di rumah Nagisa**

Nagisa menatap wajahnya di cermin, hanya ada 1 kata yang bisa ia katakan tentang wajahnya. _Cantik_. Kenapa dia mewarisi wajah cantik Ibunya. Baik, tapi bukan itu masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Dia ingin ikut pesta dansa tapi dengan menggunakan gaun, bukan jas. Nagisa menjatuhkan diri di kasur, menatap langit- langit kamarnya. Memang ia bisa saja melakukannya, tapi... bukannya hanya akan membuatnya bunuh diri karena malu.

" bagai Cinderella ya, kata Kayano- chan" serunya, Nagisa memutar tubuhnya 90o hingga dia bisa melihat gaun biru muda yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Gaun yang dilengkapi pernak- pernik mulai mutiara hingga pita sederhana sekalipun bisa menambahkan kesan anggun, topeng berhias bulu angsa, dan mahkota yang menjadikan gaun tersebut memang layak digunakan oleh Putri cantik manapun.

" oh! ayolah Nagisa, kau pasti bisa tampil anggun di pesta itu tanpa malu setengah mati" Ntah, sebuah ide terlintas tiba- tiba

" bukannya akan menambah kesan misterius padaku, jika aku memakai topeng dan berhias menyembunyikan wajah asliku, membuat rambut bawahku bergelombang, lalu.. uaahh... bukankah ini ide jenius.." seru Nagisa lalu duduk di depan meja rias.

.

.

Akhirnya, Pesta Dansa dilaksanakan tepat waktu pukul 09.00 malam, beberapa murid kelas 9 SMP Kunugigaoka datang dengan gaun dan jas yang pastinya mahal. Beberapa pasangan mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik klasik. Asano melirik sekumpulan orang yang berdansa tanpa minat, bahkan teman- teman Five Virtuoso-pun melupakannya dan asyik dengan pesta. _Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku keluar sebentar_ , batinnya.

Rembulan bersinar terang menerangi bumi walau sebenarnya itu bukannya cahaya miliknya, ia hanya memantulkannya, begitulah pikiran dari Asano muda sekarang melihat sekeliling halaman Kunugigaoka. _Tidak ada yang menarik,_ pikirnya.

Matanya memandang sekeliling taman hingga dia melihat seorang gadis bertopeng biru muda yang anggun datang memasuki taman. Dia membeku menatap gadis biru muda itu. Rambut bergelombang tapi rapi, gaun sederhana yang anggun, sepatu kaca, dan topeng yang menutupi identitasnya dan senyumannya yang manis. _Dunia ataukah aku yang gila sekarang,_ batin Asano. Kini, dirinya berada di kebimbangan antara Zona Kagum atau Cinta.

" Siapa gadis itu ? aku baru melihatnya" serunya

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan lipan... jangan- jangan kau sedang menjadi bodoh sementara.." tiba- tiba saja Karma mengagetkannya dari Zona Kagum, baiklah.. mungkin sebaiknya Asano harus mengalahkan Iblis Merah ini dulu baru dia mencari gadis biru itu. Ingin melihatnya lagi, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada di taman.

" berisik kau, Iblis merah.. ah apa kau melihat gadis biru memasuki gedung ?" tanya Asano

" tidak, tapi aku seperti merasakan baru saja ada yang melewati kita disini" kata Karma sambil meminum jus jeruk.

" sudahlah, aku ingin masuk karena kau menggangguku saja, Iblis Merah" seru Asano sambil berjalan menuju ruangan dansa

 _Apa yang dipikirkan Lipan itu ? tapi, katanya ada gadis biru muda.. mungkin saja dia melamun_ , Pikir Karma seraya menatap bulan yang bersinar penuh lalu berjalan masuk menuju ruangan dansa.

.

.

.

Nagisa merasa hidupnya bahagia ketika ia bisa memasuki ruangan pesta dansa tanpa diketahui siapapun, dia berkeliling melihat jalannya pesta dansa dan menatap jendela yang memancarkan sinar bulan akibat pantulan.

" Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu.. siapa dan dari kelas mana ?" tanya Asano ketika melihat gadis biru muda yang membuatnya memasuki Zona Ternyaman, Cinta. Ah, bagus.. kini dia tiba- tiba saja bisa ditabrak oleh cinta.

" Gomenasai, tapi aku harus menyembunyikan identitasku.. ah tapi aku juga murid di sekolah ini.. tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Houtaro" seru Nagisa

" ah tak apa- apa, ne.. apa Houtaro- chan ingin berdansa bersamaku ?" tawar Asano

" tapi... aku tidak bisa berdansa"

" tidak apa, aku akan membantumu, mari kita berdansa bersama, Houtaro- chan.."

Mereka berdansa diantara para pedansa lain hingga berada di tengah, seluruh murid mengagumi keindahan dansa yang dilakukan oleh sang gadis biru dan Ketua OSIS. Tapi, ada satu orang yang merasakan hatinya tiba- tiba kacau balau karena melihat gadis biru yang dibicarakan Asano adalah kenyataan. _Cantik.. Siapa dia ?,_ pikir Karma memandang gadis itu.

Karma merasakan hatinya dicabik dan ditusuk ribuan tombak, gadis biru misterius itu berdansa bersama Asano dengan perasaan bahagia. Hatinya hancur, Karma memutuskan pergi ke taman demi menjauhi gadis itu.

 _ **PUKUL 11.30 pm**_

 _Jam setengah 12 tapi dimana Karma- kun,_ batin Nagisa yang masih berdansa dengan Asano. Nagisa berhenti dan Asano mengikutinya.

" ada apa ? apa kau lelah berdansa ?" tanya Asano

" Ha'i, aku haus" jawab Nagisa

" baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan minum, kau bisa menunggu di tangga"

" tidak, a- aku akan menunggumu di taman" Asano tersenyum

" baiklah, Houtaro- chan" Asano segera mencari minuman demi Houtaro dan Nagisa (Houtaro) berjalan menuju taman secepatnya.

Nagisa berjalan hingga dia melihat surai merah yang duduk menatap bulan purnama. _Disini dia rupanya..._ , pikir Nagisa. Merasa ada yang mendekat, Karma menoleh, mendapati gadis biru itu tersenyum kearahnya. _Dia... tersenyum padaku_ , batin Karma.

" H- halo" sapa Karma

" halo juga, kenapa kau tidak ikut berdansa ?" tanya gadis itu

" tidak ada pasangan saja dan lagi bukannya kau tadi berdansa dengan Asano"

" aku lelah jadi dia mengambilkan minum"

" ooh... siapa kau ? aku baru melihatmu disini"

" tidak, Karma- kun.. aku sudah melihatmu mungkin sekitar 2 setengah tahun"

" bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?"

" karena kita dekat"

Karma berpikir tentang gadis yang dekat dengannya selama 2,5 tahun ini. _Tidak ada_ , pikir Karma. Dipikiran Karma hanya 1, selama itu dia dekat dengan Nagisa saja dan bukan dengan gadis. Tunggu...

" Kau.. Kau Nagisa-kun, benarkan ?" tanya Karma

" benar, akulah Shiota Nagisa yang selalu kau kenal, Karma- kun" ujar Nagisa seraya melepaskan topengnya

" kenapa berpakaian seperti gadis, lihat.. kau.. Cantik sekali"

" _Arigatou_ , tapi... ah lupakan saja, apa Karma- kun ingin berdansa denganku di bawah rembulan ini ?" Karma tersenyum

" baiklah putri Nagisa- chan, kau yang mengajakku dan aku tidak akan berhenti"

Sementara itu, Asano tahu siapa gadis biru yang berdansa dengannya, Nagisa Shiota, murid kelas E. _Bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia perempuan, dia laki- laki.. kenapa hatiku sakit_ , batin Asano sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Asano keluar dari persembunyiannya, Nagisa sungguh terkejut terutama Karma dan dansa mereka terhenti.

" jadi seperti itu.. Houtaro yang tadinya berdansa denganku ternyata adalah Shiota Nagisa dari kelas E" Seru Asano

" m- maaf menipumu, Asano- kun..." ujar Nagisa

TENG! TENG! TENG!

 _Jam 12 malam_ , batin Nagisa membeku, Nagisa melepaskan tangannya pada Karma dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" tunggu, Nagisa" seru Karma berusaha menghentikan Nagisa

" gomenasai, Karma- kun, Asano- kun, tapi aku harus segera pulang" seru Nagisa berlari meninggalkan taman menuju jalan raya. Rok disingkap agar memudahkannya lari.

Asano dan Karma segera mengejar Nagisa yang berlari menjauhi mereka. _Terpaksa_ , batin Nagisa. Dua sepatu kaca miliknya terpaksa dilepas di gerbang agar mempercepat larinya dan segera meninggalkan sekolah. Asano dan Karma mengambil 2 sepatu kaca yang ditinggalkan Nagisa. Asano mengambil yang kiri dan Karma kanan.

.

.

.

Besoknya setelah Pesta Dansa dikelas E, Karma memutuskan mengembalikan sepatu kaca kepada Nagisa dikelas. Karma bisa melihat Nagisa datang bersama Sugino.

" Nagisa, aku ingin berbicara denganmu tapi bukan disini" seru Karma sambil menarik Nagisa keluar kelas.

" maaf Karma-kun tapi tolong... jangan bahas pesta dansa kemarin" kata Nagisa

" tidak, tapi aku ingin mengembalikan ini yang seharusnya ini milikmu, Cinderellaku"

" oh.. kau duluan ya, tapi aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengembalikan yang bukan milikku" seru Asano tiba- tiba sambil membawa sepatu kaca kiri

" k- kalian.. kumohon, jangan bahas pesta dansa itu" sahut Nagisa

" kenapa ?" tanya Karma dan Asano berbarengan

" karena... karena... aku tidak ingin kalian memperbutkan satu Cinderella yang justru seorang lelaki bukan dari negeri dongeng itu.."

" tidak, justru inilah keberuntungan kami, kau hanya perlu memilih salah satu kami dari hari ke hari" ujar Karma

" caranya mudah, salah satu sepatu yang akan kau ambil merupakan perwujudan cinta antara kanan dan kiri, tinggal mana yang kau pilih sayangku" sahut Asano.

Mereka berdua menyondorkan kedua sepatu kaca, Nagisa bimbang namun dia yakin hatinya memilih mereka berdua bukan salah satu dari mereka seperti sepatu kaca itu.

.

.

.

END


End file.
